Save me
by wolfs1999
Summary: High school AU. Samey falls for Jasmine, but Amy does not approve of this. Will Jasmine notice the bruises before it's to late? Will Samey and Jasmine become more than friends? Better than it sounds. Contains abuse and maybe self harm in later chapters. Girl/girl. Even though this story revolves around Samey, Amy, and Jasmine, everyone else from other seasons are in it to.
1. Chapter 1

Samey's point of view:

I wince as Amy's fist lands on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. She grabs my hair and pulls me across the room and throws me into a chair. I wince as she keeps hitting and slapping me all because I have a crush on the new girl, Jasmine. She's been doing this everyday since she found out about my crush a week ago. At least I managed to keep it a secret for a while, and now I'm keeping this abuse a secret, but Jasmine is bound to notice my bruises. I feel myself slip into unconsciousness after a few minutes of thinking about the beautiful girl.

The next day on the way to school, still Samey' s point of view:

The sun suddenly disappears as Jasmine walks up behind me. I jump and yelp as I drop the book that I had been pretending to read on the sidewalk.

"You should probably watch where you're walkin' before you step out in front of a car," she says as she picks up my book for me. She ignored the chance to pick on me for my yelping? Anyone else would have asked why I yelped for no reason or simply make fun of me for it. They wouldn't care that it wasn't really for no reason. Jasmine' s hand had touched my leg by accident when she snuck up behind me.

"Y-yeah," I mutter. If Amy caught me talking to Jasmine then it's last night all over agian, but I don't really care. Jasmine is so wonderful that it makes up for it.

"Well come on then, we don't want to be late!" She grabs my hand and I feel a blush creep it's way onto my cheeks. Next thing I know, she's dragged me to school, literally. She even drags me to first period and to my seat. Why is she so excited about school? Actually, why is she so excited about math? I thought that World Affairs was her thing since that is even she is the most excited, except for when we're talking at lunch. "What's on your mind? You're really unfocused, mate." Jasmine' s voice drags me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." Nothing that you could possibly care about. I've had people pretend to be my friends before, but I have never fallen head over heels for any of them, so I really don't know what to do. Do I even want to ruin our friendship even if it is fake? Even if it means being abused by my sister for however long Jasmine keeps this act up? Or is Jasmine really my friend? Does she actually care about me? If I hadn't been bullied and alienated for so long, then maybe I would be able to tell, but I can't.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama Island. The next chapter might or might not be longer. No chapter will be five hundred words unless is to leave you with a cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Samey's point of view:

At lunch we sit with the other 'freaks' Dawn, B, Ella, Mike, Zoey, Noah, Cody, Gwen, Trent, and Leonard.

"Why are you sad, Sammy?" Dawn asks as I sit down and Jasmine seems to get slightly worried about me.

"I'm not upset," I lie. She knows to use smaller words for me.

"Samey, we'll help you, mate," Jasmine says.

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asks. Was I wrong earlier? Is she actually my friend? Does she actually care? If that's the case, then I can't let her know that I'm being beaten for being her friend!

"I'm fine." Jamsine stares at me skeptically for a few minutes before eating a chicken nugget and I give a silent sigh of relief.

After school, Jasmine's point of view:

I run over Samey as soon as I see her beautiful figure.

"Hey, mate," I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me, geek!" That's not Samey.

"I'm sorry. Have you seen Samey?" I ask, removing my hand from this bitch' s shoulder.

"The nobody is at her locker. I think that she'll find that it sticks." It doesn't take me long to realize that this girl glued Samey' s locker shut. I race over to Samey' s locker and I see her just staring at it and I realize that I was wrong. That other girl glued several papers that says some very hurtful things into her locker. I walk over to her and put my arms around her smaller figure.

"Ignore her. She doesn't know you well enough to judge you," I say.

"She's my twin. She knows me better than anyone else," Samey whispers. I look at the locker and notice that one of the notes says 'Kill yourself, fag.'

"Samey, if she wants you to kill yourself, then she is not your sister. She's just a bitch."

"My name's not Samey, it's Sammy. She gave me the Samey nickname."

"I didn't know. I'll stop calling you Samey." I hate seeing her so upset. She's beautiful, but she thinks that she's hideous just because her sister told her that she was. She believes everything that her sister tells her. At least she stopped dressing line her sister. A month after I moved here, she started wearing faded jeans, a red shirt, and a black hoodie, though she still wears the same boots, and I have to say that she looks way better on this outfit than she did in that Amy 2.0 outfit. I can't help but think that she's hiding something under these new clothes, though. Maybe she's self harming. I have to help her.

"You might as well keep calling me Samey. Everyone else does. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though." I have to keep an eye on her to make sure that she doesn't do anything that she might regret later.

"Can I go to your house so that we can work on our World Affairs project?" I ask, pulling away from her so that I can see her face.

"I'm not allowed to have friends over."

"We can go to my house. Maybe you can even sleep over."

"I'm not allowed to sleep over at anyone else's house. Sorry."

"Then come over to work on the project." I'm getting desperate now.

"I have to go straight home." Boy, her parents sure are strict.

"Ok. We can work on it at lunch then. See you tomorrow." Now what am I supposed to do?

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine' s point of view:

I decide to follow Sammy to her house. I am momentarily overjoyed written I realize that she lives a two minute walk away from me, but I focus back onto the problem at hand. Sammy is putting herself in danger. I can not allow this. I will not let her hurt herself. I sneak over to a window and peer in. I see Sammy laying on her bed. She's not doing anything, so I lightly knock on her window. She sits up and looks at me. She walks over to the window and opens it for me, but doesn't let me in yet.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Can I come in?" I whisper and she hesitantly moves out of my way. She closes the window behind me.

"What are you doing here?" She repeats.

"I just came to talk to you. Maybe we can work on that project."

"You can't be here. I'm sorry, but I have to follow her rules." That's when it hits me. Her parents aren't strict, her sister is forcing her to follow those crummy rules.

"Her as in Amy? You don't have to listen to her, Sammy." I put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, but she backs away from me.

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me why you have to listen to her? Can I have that to understand why you are doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?" She asks.

"Letting her ruin your life." I almost let it slip. I almost asked why she let her sister depress her to the point that she thinks that self harm is the only answer.

"I have to."

"No you don't. Sammy, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"Yes I do. You have no idea what she is capable of."

"Samey, is someone in there with you?" Her sister starts to open the door. I dive into Sammy' s closet and close the door just as Sammy' s bedroom door opens and Amy walks in.

"No. I'm all alone like I always am," I hear Sammy say.

"Good. Now make dinner and show me that you aren't completely useless. Oh what am I saying? You'll always be completely useless, but you had better get to cooking anyways," I hear Amy say. How can she talk to Sammy like that? She is treating her own sister like koala poo. I hear the door close behind them. I wait a few more minutes before sneaking out of the closet. I should get rid of Sammy' s knife. I don't want her to hurt herself and this much be the only chance that I get to get rid of it. It doesn't take me very long to find it since she doesn't have a lot of things in her room. She had hid it under her mattress; a pocket knife, the part of the mattress that was touching the knife is staind red with her blood. I am to engrossed in looking at the gory sight that I fail to hear the door open.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. Sorry about the chapter being so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine's point of view:

"W-what are you doing?" Sammy asks in a small voice.

"I'm helping you, mate," I whisper.

"No, you're going to get me in trouble."

"With who? Your parents or your sister?"

"We've already discussed this. You need to leave."

"Sammy..."

"Please?"

"Alright, but I'm taking your knife with me. I refuse to just stand by while you hurt yourself." I grab the knife and look at her to make sure that she won't try to get it back. After a minute of her not moving, I head back towards the window.

"Wait," she says right before I can leave and I turn around. "Thanks," she says before leaving the room and go back to her closet. I want to make sure that she doesn't get a kitchen knife because then I wouldn't have done much by taking her knife.

A few hours later, still Jasmine's point of view:

I guess I feel asleep because I wake up to screaming and glass breaking downstairs. I don't think twice about running out of Sammy' s room and racing into the dining room. I see Amy standing over a beaten Sammy, about to hit Sammy agian.

"Hey!" I yell and they both look at me, Amy with annoyance and Sammy with fear.

"What's this? You KNOW you're not allowed to have friends over, Sammy!" Amy growls.

"And you SHOULD know that what you're doing is illegal."

"It's none of your business. Why do you care about Sammy, anyways?"

"Because," because I love her. Because she's amazing. I can't say THAT, but in front of Sammy. Not yet. "Because I'm her friend."

"How can you be friends with Sammy? NO ONE likes Sammy! She's just a lesser Amy! A lesser me!"

"Oh, really? From what I'VE seen, a lot more people like Sammy than you. She's nicer than you are, she's honest, and she beat her sister up or put you down. If I was in her place, I would have knocked you out by now! You're just as nice as Koala poop is useful, and it's not very useful!" I look over at Sammy and see that she's smiling, but Amy is REALLY mad right now.

"You won't life her once you know her dirty little secret," Amy says after a few minutes.

"I don't care about what her secrets are. I already know the worst of it."

"So you know that she like likes you?"

* * *

><p>An I do not own Total Drama. It would be longer, but I like cliffhangers until it's me reading the story with the cliffhanger. Enjoy.


End file.
